This invention is directed generally to a pencil sharpener, and more specifically, to a sharpening element movable within a support member to a position to permit pencil shavings to fall free therefrom.
Heretofore, it is known to support a sharpening element in a support member for use in sharpening a pencil. In one embodiment of such units, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 245,250 and 441,384, a protective cover in the form of an eraser is first removed to gain access to the sharpener element. In other applications, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 749,011; 895,019; and 1,822,994, the eraser element need not be removed to gain access to the sharpener. Further, in some of these prior patents, the pencil shavings fall free, whereas in others, the shavings are collected in the housing of the sharpener and are thereafter emptied when the pencil is removed from the housing.
The present invention represents an improvement over the general concepts expressed in the aforesaid patents by providing a sharpening element slidably mounted within a support member for movement between first and second positions. In the first position, the sharpening element is retracted within the support member for protection when not in use. In the second position, the discharge end of the sharpening element is protracted outside of the support member to permit pencil shavings to fall free during the sharpening operation.